


Lorsqu'elle grandit

by liuanne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, enfin bon y'a des étapes, et ils savent qui ils sont, et puis ils sont en couple aussi, genre 18 ans, mais quand même
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuanne/pseuds/liuanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'elle a six ans, Marinette joue comme n'importe quelle petite fille. Elle court après les papillons dans le jardin de ses grands-parents, ignorant les appels inquiets de ses parents, seule face à la grandeur et l'éclat du monde. Puis elle grandit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorsqu'elle grandit

 

 

 

 

Lorsqu’elle a six ans, Marinette joue comme n’importe quelle petite fille. Elle court après les papillons dans le jardin de ses grands-parents, ignorant les appels inquiets de ses parents, seule face à la grandeur et l’éclat du monde. 

 

C’est une enfant joyeuse, et gentille. Elle s’amuse à préparer des plateaux-déjeuner à ses parents, elle fait la collection des badges, elle rêve de devenir une princesse. 

 

Lorsqu’elle en a dix, elle adopte une étrange obsession pour la justice. À l’école, Marinette est discrète, mais elle dit toujours ce qu’elle a sur le coeur et ce qu’elle pense juste. Elle est étonnamment débrouillarde pour son âge, même si c’est difficile à croire, avec ses grands yeux lagons et ses lèvres roses, qui mettent en valeur ses pommettes colorées dès qu’elle sourit. Oh, Marinette est une enfant adorable, et ce n’est pas un secret pour personne. 

 

Lorsqu’elle a quinze ans, Marinette est une super-héroïne. Elle court toujours après les papillons, mais ils sont porteurs de magie noire, et elle n’est plus seule. 

 

Lorsqu’elle a quinze ans, Marinette découvre aussi l’amour ; la sensation des ses lèvres contre celles d’Adrien, le bonheur d’avoir Chat Noir à ses côtés lorsqu’elle combat. Elle ne comprend pas comment, mais d’une certaine manière, la vie lui semble généreuse et elle croit en sa bonne étoile. Elle rit souvent lorsque Chat Noir se prête au jeu du séducteur, qu’il lui court après sur les toits éclairés par le ciel étoilé de Paris. Elle soupire entre deux baisers, quand ils sont seuls et à l’abri du monde, cachés entre deux murs, oubliant le poids qui repose sur leurs épaules. 

 

Marinette voit son monde changer. Elle le voit se déformer, gagner en intensité, l’enfermer. Elle doit prendre des décisions, elle doit se montrer plus autonome, et elle doit prendre la responsabilité de veiller sur Paris.

 

Elle se sent oppressée, mais Adrien rend les choses plus faciles, et elle a du mal à imaginer affronter _la vie_ sans lui. 

 

**— — —**

**— — —**

 

Il y a des choses qui les éloignent. Des personnes. Des événements. 

 

D’abord, c’est leur identité, d’avoir à s’adapter à l’autre, et au fait qu’il n’est pas celui qu’on croyait. Marinette a du mal à associer l’image parfaite d’Adrien Agreste avec le jovial Chat Noir, et même si à présent elle ne voit plus aucune limite entre eux deux, il lui faut des mois pour adopter un comportement normal auprès du garçon, et pour restaurer leur synchronisation en tant qu’équipe. Adrien a aussi besoin de temps, mais ils s’y habituent, et même si leurs camarades restent stupéfaits la première fois qu’ils voient Adrien flirter avec Marinette, cela devient rapidement naturel. 

 

Chloé essaye de lui _prendre_ Adrien, elle essaye de détruire leur relation, mais Marinette voit plus son geste comme une tentative désespérée d’attirer un peu plus l’attention sur elle, et se se débarrasser de l’humiliation qu’elle subit. 

 

Gabriel Agreste la refuse, pas en tant que Marinette, mais en tant que petite amie de son fils. Il enferme Adrien, le tient loin des autres, le surprotège. Il refuse que son fils puisse subir les dangers de la vie, et même Marinette ne peut pas s’opposer directement à lui (elle le ferait, même si elle est une grande fan de son travail, _elle le ferait_. Mais elle a trop peur de perdre Adrien, et c’est un problème qu’il doit gérer lui-même, ou il le regretterait). Mais ils font avec ; avec les interdictions de sortir, avec l’emploi du temps surchargé que se voit attribué Adrien. 

 

Il y a le lycée. Ils se retrouvent dans des classes différentes, dans des établissements différents, dans des arrondissements différents de Paris. Marinette déteste être éloignée de lui, mais elle se rend aussi compte que cela rend leurs interactions plus spéciales encore. 

 

Marinette ne sait pas comment, mais ils réussissent à se voir presque tous les jours, parfois en tant que Marinette et Adrien, souvent en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir. Elle combattrait le monde pour lui et elle sait qu’il ferait la même chose pour elle, alors, finalement, cela leur suffit. 

 

**— — —**

**— — —**

 

Parfois, Marinette oublie qu’elle est encore jeune, et qu’elle n’a pas à agir en adulte _en permanence_. Elle ne sait pas si c’est à cause de la lourde responsabilité qu’elle partage avec Adrien, mais elle ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Elle veut décider de tout, le garder en sécurité, prendre tout sur elle. 

 

(En fait, elle ne peut pas supporter de voir toutes les attentes qu’ont les autres sur Adrien, et elle veut au moins le préserver de celles qui concernent leur vie en tant que super-héros. Elle est Ladybug, elle était la première à se voir accorder la tâche de protéger Paris. Elle endosse la responsabilité). 

 

Ladybug en vient à _empiéter_ sur sa dynamique avec Chat Noir. Lorsqu’ils sont en mission, elle accepte largement son aide, mais elle lui refuse certains agissements, elle veut définir les règles, elle veut le préserver. 

 

Lorsqu’elle est trop froide, Chat Noir ne dit rien, mais lorsque la situation devient plus calme, c’est Adrien qui lui demande des explications. C’est seulement à ce moment que Marinette s’excuse, promet qu’elle ne le refera plus, et qu’elle l’enlace avec tendresse, avant de placer quelques baisers chastes sur ses lèvres. Elle refuse d’être une source de stress pour lui. 

 

**— — —**

**— — —**

 

Marinette adore leurs soirées retrouvailles. Quand Adrien revient d’un boulot à l’étranger, qu’il a loupé les cours pendant plusieurs jours, et que la première chose qu’il fait est de venir retrouver Marinette. Et elle l’attend. 

 

Elle prépare le terrain. Une soirée d’été, elle enroule des guirlandes clignotantes autour des barreaux de son balcon, ramène des couvertures et de quoi se faire assez de chocolat chaud pour plusieurs jours. Lorsque Adrien arrive, il retrouve la jeune fille en pyjamas, et ils s’enroulent dans les couvertures toute la nuit, jouent, parlent, s’embrassent. 

 

Elle adore la façon qu’il a de l’embrasser partout ; sur les joues, les yeux, le front, la mâchoire, le cou, les lèvres. La façon dont il mordille avec passion sa lèvre inférieure. La sensation de sa main chaude contre sa nuque. Les baisers d’esquimaux, lorsqu’ils frottent leur nez l’un contre l’autre, riant. 

 

Marinette passe des heures à l’embrasser, à lui caresser les cheveux, _tout va bien_ , dit-elle, _il finira par t’accepter comme tu es_.

 

**— — —**

**— — —**

 

Ils ont leur première grosse dispute en classe de terminale. 

 

— Ce n’était pas nécessaire ! Dit Adrien d’un ton irrité. Tu n’avais pas à agir ainsi, et tu _sais_ que j’aurais pu le faire _seul_.

 

Marinette baisse la tête, sentant une boule se créer dans sa gorge, et une envie de jeter par terre le verre d’eau qu’elle tient dans les mains. 

 

— C’était stupide, répond-elle, trop risqué. Je t’avais demandé de rester derrière moi, et il a fallu que tu fasses le malin ! Tu ne pouvais pas agir seul, et c’était à moi de le faire. 

 

Adrien prend une grande inspiration, contenant visiblement sa colère, alors qu’il tourne en rond depuis plusieurs minutes. Il lève les bras, comme pour désigner quelque chose au fond de la pièce, mais Marinette sait qu’il cherche juste ses mots. 

 

— Mais nous sommes un duo ! Crie-t-il. Une _équipe_ ! Tu ne peux pas prendre toutes les initiatives et espérer que je reste derrière à te regarder ! Laisse-moi me débrouiller, de temps en temps ! 

 

— Ça n’a rien à voir ! J’accepte ton aide, j’ai _besoin_ de toi, mais là, tu as juste changé le plan pour agir en solo alors que je t’avais dit de— 

 

— _Marinette_ , la coupe-t-il. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tout s’est très bien passé au final. 

 

Elle pose le verre sur la table, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le son du verre contre la table en bois sombre de la chambre d’Adrien la fait grincer, mais à ce moment précis, absolument n’importe quel détail semble l’irriter. 

 

— Tout s’est bien passé, répond-elle d’un ton froid, parce que j’ai repris le contrôle de la situation ! Si jamais tu refais la même chose… 

 

— _Quoi_ ? Demande Adrien avec un rire amer. Si jamais j’essaye, pour une fois, de prendre une initiative ? On croirait entendre mon père. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas à tes ordres. 

 

— C’est pas ça ! Crie Marinette, tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n’est pas un jeu, Adrien ! 

 

Il ouvre la bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais semble se retenir quelques instants. 

 

— Je ne veux plus jamais, dit-elle plus bas, que tu recommences. J’ai décidé de prendre ça sur moi, alors ne m’empêche pas de— 

 

— Sinon quoi ? Demande Adrien. Tu vas me chasser ? Arrêter de travailler avec Chat Noir ? _Rompre_ avec moi ? 

 

Marinette, coupée dans sa phrase, reste quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle sent sa gorge s’assécher, et ses yeux s’humidifier. En serrant les poings, elle regarde Adrien droit dans les yeux et finit par crier : 

 

— Peut-être bien ! Peut-être que je vais rompre avec toi ! 

 

Il y a un moment de silence, alors qu’Adrien s’arrête de marcher, et que, privée des bruits de ses pas, la pièce n’est plus que remplit des mots de Marinette. Adrien se renferme immédiatement, serrant ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre, et passe ses mains tremblantes sur son visage. 

 

— D’accord, dit-il d’une voix anormalement calme et basse.

 

— Bien ! Crie Marinette en attrapant son sac. 

 

Elle sort en claquant la porte, sachant que personne à part eux n’est dans la maison, et court jusqu’à passer le portail de l’immense demeure, sans regarder derrière elle une seule fois. 

 

Elle a froid. Elle pourrait se transformer en Ladybug et rentrer rapidement, mais sa voix est chargée de sanglots et elle n’a pas envie d’appeler Tikki maintenant. Elle n’a même pas le courage de prendre un bus et d’avoir à affronter le regard des autres passagers. Alors elle marche, les jambes tremblantes et les yeux humides. 

 

Elle s’en veut ; mais elle en veut aussi à Adrien, c’est lui qui a agi aussi futilement, c’est lui qui a changé leurs habitudes. Marinette mord sa lèvre jusqu’au sang, et lorsqu’elle sent le gout métallique dans sa bouche, elle mord plus fort encore. Il l’a comparé à _son père_ ! Elle doit s’arrêter quelques minutes, s’appuyant contre un lampadaire, et fermer les yeux pour se calmer. 

 

Lorsqu’elle les ouvre, elle voit un flocon, minuscule mais parfait, tomber devant ses yeux. Elle le regarde toucher le sol, et se fondre dans la flaque d’eau du trottoir. 

 

Elle se dépêche de rentrer chez elle avant qu’il ne neige trop fort. 

 

**— — —**

**— — —**

 

Deux jours plus tard, Ladybug se faufile discrètement sur le balcon d’Adrien, sachant qu’il est seul alors que son père et son assistante sont en ce moment à Rome, et elle frappe à la fenêtre. 

 

Lorsqu’il lui ouvre, elle se débarrasse de son costume et se jette dans ses bras, en sanglots. Elle se met à trembler alors qu’il resserre ses bras autour d’elle, calant son visage contre ses épaules. Elle a honte, et les mots sortent naturellement, _Oh Adrien, je suis tellement désolé, c’est de ma faute, je ne le pensais pas, je t’aime, je suis désolée, je t’aime_.

 

Adrien recule avec elle, jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent s’assoir sur son lit, toujours enlacés. Il embrasse tendrement son cou, puis lève le visage vers elle, la regardant avec des yeux brillants. Il ne dit rien, mais elle comprend qu’il ne lui en veut pas, et qu’il est soulagé. Marinette, encore tremblante, continue à s’excuser, jusqu’à ce qu’il la coupe en pressant leurs lèvres ensemble, entraînant la jeune fille dans un baiser lent et passionné. 

 

Il se décale, venant appuyer son dos contre le mur, Marinette assise au-dessus de lui, et l’attire vers lui. Elle le laisse explorer sa bouche, sentant la pression de ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis contre ses dents. Le baiser évolue rapidement en quelque chose de plus sensuel, plus hâtif et désespéré, et Marinette doit le rompre pour reprendre sa respiration. Adrien laisse échapper un grognement de frustration, et en profite pour venir placer des baisers humides contre sa peau brulante, tout en dégageant sa main pour venir tracer une ligne imaginaire sur sa mâchoire. 

 

Marinette glisse ses mains dans la nuque du jeune homme, massant son cou en se penchant à nouveau vers son visage, sentant l’envie de l’embrasser encore et encore. Et elle le fait, elle se rapproche jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit bloquée par sa bouche, et bouge hâtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle augmente la pression sur sa nuque, et sent les bras d’Adrien se balader le long de son dos. Le baiser change ; moins d’hésitation, plus de lèvres, plus de dents, plus de langue. 

 

Elle n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle était prête à le laisser partir, à l’éloigner d’elle, alors que maintenant, il est tout ce qu’elle veut. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement dans le baiser, et s’éloigne pour reprendre son souffle. 

 

Ils sont tous les deux essoufflés, mais Adrien se reprend plus rapidement et vient doucement embrasser sa joue, laissant ensuite son visage tourné vers elle, la laissant sentir son souffle chaud contre le sien. 

 

— Je t’ _aime_ , murmure-t-il. 

 

Les mots provoquent une sensation chaude et agréable de la poitrine de Marinette. Adrien penche sa tête et descend le long de son cou, jusqu’au creux de sa clavicule, et vient y placer des petits baisers, avant de mordiller sa peau avec affection. Une main dans ses boucles blondes, Marinette soupire. 

 

Lorsqu’elle a dix-huit ans et qu’elle est en classe de terminale, Marinette passe sa première nuit avec Adrien. 

 

**— — —**

**— — —**

 

 

Elle se réveille, et la première chose qu’elle voit, c’est le regard aimant d’Adrien, alors elle pense qu’elle n’a pas besoin de grand chose de plus. Marinette rit et arrête réfléchir. 

 

Elle n’a pas besoin de prendre toutes les initiatives. Chat Noir, _Adrien_ , est là avec elle, et elle ne peut pas l’enfermer dans une cage. Elle se promet qu’elle ne laissera plus leur relation se détériorer encore. 

 

Lorsqu’elle a dix-huit ans, Marinette est cette personne que tout le monde apprécie, et cette héroïne que tout le monde acclame, cette fille dont Adrien est tombé amoureux. Elle ne sait pas ce que la vie leur réserve, s’ils peuvent continuer à se battre et à gagner éternellement, mais ça n’a plus d’importance. 

 

Marinette a dix-huit ans, et elle embrasse Adrien avec tendresse, avant de se lever et de s’étirer. Elle tire les rideaux et se met à sourire à la vue de la neige. Elle aime déjà la tourne que prend la journée.


End file.
